


Wintersonne

by Naruthien



Series: Sonne und Mond [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthien/pseuds/Naruthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die heiße Tasse Tee, die neben John auf dem Tisch steht, dampft verlockend in der winterlichen Nachmittagssonne, doch John beachtet sie nicht. Seine Augen sind auf die schlafende Figur auf dem Sofa gerichtet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintersonne

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Winter's Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764797) by [Naruthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthien/pseuds/Naruthien)



> Für [fortheloveofjawn](http://fortheloveofjawn.tumblr.com), die mich zwar nicht kennt, sich aber etwas auf Deutsch gewünscht hat, und für [foiledmonsters](http://foiledmonsters.tumblr.com), die in diesem Fall Verkupplerin gespielt hat :)

Die heiße Tasse Tee, die neben John auf dem Tisch steht, dampft verlockend in der winterlichen Nachmittagssonne, doch John beachtet sie nicht. Seine Augen sind auf die schlafende Figur auf dem Sofa gerichtet. Die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, ist nur der dunkelgelockte Kopf zu sehen. Doch während Sherlock normalerweise das Sofa nur für stille Stunden des Nachdenkens oder laute Schimpftiraden auf die Inkompetenz der Polizei im Allgemeinen und Anderson im Besonderen nutzt, nicht jedoch für solch trivialen Dinge wie Schlaf, liegt er nun ruhig da und hat die Augen fest geschlossen. Sein Atem ist gleichmäßig, aber flacher und schwerfälliger als er sein sollte. Selbst von seinem Sessel am anderen Ende des Wohnzimmers aus kann John die vom Fieber geröteten Wangen sehen. Verdammt, wenn Sherlock noch einmal bei eisigen Minustemperaturen hinter einem Verdächtigen in die Themse springt, wird John ihn eigenhändig umbringen. Sherlock mag zwar ein Genie sein, aber das scheint ihn nicht davon abzuhalten, ein beängstigendes Maß an Leichtsinn und Starrköpfigkeit an den Tag zu legen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem Seufzer legt John das Buch zur Seite, das er vor Wochen angefangen und von dem er seitdem kaum eine Seite gelesen hat, und geht hinüber zum Sofa. Vorsichtig, um Sherlock nicht zu wecken, lässt er sich auf der Sofakante nieder und legt sanft seinen linken Handrücken auf Sherlocks fiebrige Stirn. Von so nah betrachtet, kann er kleine Schweißperlen auf Sherlocks Stirn und Nasenrücken ausmachen. Das Fieber ist immernoch hoch, aber immerhin nicht höher als heute Mittag. Eine von Sherlocks Locken klebt an seiner Stirn, und gedankenverloren streicht John sie zurück. Sherlocks Haare haben ihn schon immer fasziniert. Eigentlich sind sie dunkelbraun, doch ab und zu, wenn das Licht gerade richtig steht, leuchten manche der Strähnen wie Kupfer. Und wenn sie nass sind, erscheinen sie fast schwarz. Wenn Sherlock wüsste wie seine Haar jetzt aussehen, ungekämmt und vom unruhigen Schlaf zerwühlt… Ein breites Grinsen macht sich auf Johns Gesicht breit als er sich Sherlocks pikierten Gesichtsausdruck vorstellt. Für jemanden, der gerne zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit in einem Hausmantel durch die Wohnung flaniert, dem sein Körper nur Mittel zum Zweck ist und dem die Meinung seiner Mitmenschen angeblich schnurzpiepegal ist… für so jemanden ist Sherlock erstaunlich eitel. 

Langsam streicht John durch die wilden Locken und lässt die Strähnen einzeln durch seine Finger gleiten um sie zu entwirren. Sie fühlen sich weich und seidig an, ganz anders als seine eigenen blonden Stoppeln. Und noch nicht einmal ein einziges graues Haar kann er entdecken… nicht, dass seine eigenen grauen Strähnen ihn stören würden. Natürlich nicht. Aber dass Sherlock selbst im Fieberschlaf aussieht wie gemalt, ist schon ein bisschen unfair. Die prägnanten Wangenknochen und die hohe Stirn verleihen seinem Gesicht ein fast fremdartiges Aussehen, das von seiner sonst so blassen Haut nur unterstrichen wird. Kein konventionell attraktives Gesicht, aber wenn Sherlocks undefinierbar blau-grün-grauen Augen aufgrund eines frisch gelösten Falls blitzen und sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen stiehlt, stockt John bei diesem Anblick regelmäßig der Atem – und wenn das ziehende Gefühl in seiner Brust ein zuverlässiger Indikator ist, wohl auch sein Herz. 

Zu Schade, dass es rein einseitig ist. Dass ein Genie wie Sherlock in ihm einen guten Freund sieht, ist schon mehr als er verdient hat, und John wird einen Teufel tun und Sherlock seine unerwiderten Gefühle aufbürden. Von Anfang an hat Sherlock klar gemacht, dass Gefühlsduseleien für ihn nichts als ein chemischer Defekt sind. John kann ihm daraus keinen Vorwurf machen. Wenn er sich seine gegenwärtige Gefühlslage anschaut, wäre er schließlich auch froh, unnötige Emotionen einfach abschalten zu können.

Mit einem Seufzen erhebt sich John und kehrt dem Sofa den Rücken zu. Bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Sessel macht, hält er kurz inne und atmet tief ein. Bewusst zieht die Schultern zurück und hebt den Kopf zu einem kurzen, knappen Nicken. Mit kerzengeradem Rücken kehrt er zu seinem Sessel zurück, setzt sich und führt die Teetasse an seine Lippen. Das kalte, harte Porzellan ist ein schlechter Ersatz für warme, weiche Lippen, und der Tee schmeckt fahl und bitter.


End file.
